Always
by ravenXoverXdove
Summary: They can feel. No one wants to be a puppet. Rated mostly for language. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the storyline. Disney and Square Enix win this round!


"Axel. Axel!"

A tall, black-robed figure ran swiftly down a white hallway followed by a similar, shorter figure. The taller one stopped suddenly, turning to the latter, "What?"

The smaller one slowed his run to a cautious walk at the harsh inquiry. "What happened? What did he say to you?" Roxas's voice was low and soft, not wanting Axel to run again.

"Nothing," Axel pulled down his hood, turning away from the blonde.

"Axel, what happened?" Roxas raised his voice.

"I said nothing fucking happened okay? He just said we're Nobodies. I already knew that. Now leave me the fuck alone, okay?" Axel turned to face the blonde once more, taking a step closer as if to emphasize his shouts.

"Why are you so upse-?"

"UPSET? Roxas, I can't be upset! I don't have emotions! And neither do you! Stop pretending that you do. Stop pretending like you give a shit. It's pointless." Axel squinted his eyes into a glare, obviously fed up. _How could he be so naïve? Roxas, of all people…_

"NO! What's pointless is believing that shit. Xemnas only says that to keep you on strings. You're his goddamn puppet. Snap the fuck out of whatever mind trick he put on you; you're better than this!" Now Roxas was pissed. It's one thing to have a moment of doubt, but this was unacceptable in his book.

"Stop feeding yourself those damn lies. If we don't have hearts, how can we feel? And if we can feel, why aren't we whole? Why are we here, in the Organization?"

"I never said we had hearts, but we can sure as fuck feel! And we may not be a whole person to Superior, but that is up to you. And why am I here?" Roxas paused and took a breath in. Axel look straight into the blonde's big, blue eyes, "You. You are the only fucking reason I stayed here. I'm not chasing after some idiot leader's goals. His idea of being whole is bullshit."

"Don't say that, Roxas. Do you know what he'll do to you?" Axel shook his head, speaking slowly.

"Why do you care what I do? Scared for me? Scared for yourself? OH WAIT. THAT REQUIRES EMOTION," Roxas yelled, words as sharp as daggers.

"I'M NOT SCARED."

"Then what, huh?" Roxas was bordering hysteria, "What are you living for? An order? A mission? If you've got nothing to lose, why play by the rules? If you have no feeling, you can't gain anything either, dipshit. You said you loved me this morning, was that just bullshit? I said it back; I bet you think that was bullshit, too, huh?"

Roxas's slowed walk came to a halt right in front of the redhead, not even a piece of paper could be put between the two. Both sets of eyes locked, "Ax, I love you. Don't you love me?" Roxas's eyes softened at his own words, though Axel's hardened.

"I don't."

Axel turned his back to the blonde, who stumbled backwards, eyes wide open. "Ax…" Roxas was literally breathless. Never in his half-life had he ever felt so much raw emotion spread through him. He felt like a real person; he felt whole. But he hated it. _He doesn't mean it… He doesn't mean it… He knows… We can feel… We can be whole… Xemnas… I'm going to kill him… What the fuck did he do to him… To my bestfriend… To my lover… To my Axel…_

Anger bubbled so heatedly inside Roxas. He sprang forward, grabbing Axel's arm, forcing the taller one to turn. Though, the split second Roxas's hand came in contact with Axel's arm, the redhead's hand slammed across the blonde's face.

Roxas let go, a scream of pure pain escaped his lips as he sank to the ground. He whimpered like a kicked puppy, shaking hysterically while clutching his cheek. Tears begame to form in blue eyes. He couldn't help it. His cheek hurt like hell, but what made it hurt most was the fact that Axel, the one person who was always on his side, was the one that hit him.

Once the first tear hit the solid, white floor of the eighth floor hallway, Axel's eyes widened. _I… I hit Roxas… No… No… I didn't… I… _The redhead's breathing became deep and painful as he stared at the blonde, helpless boy on the ground before him. _Roxas… No… I… _It was all getting to be too much. Axel ran his hand through his hair. Tears began to form in his own eyes._ Don't cry… I can't cry… I'm Axel… I don't cry… Not even after… After…_ Axel's breathing became harder and deeper yet. His head was burning as both hands clamped over his ears, as if to keep all the negativity inside. A scream escaped through his mouth every time he moved his head, trying to shake away his thoughts. But it wouldn't work. He knew what he did. _I hit Roxas… I made him cry… The strongest Nobody I know… Why did I care about punishment? Why would I do that? Why would I…_

"Roxas, I'm sorry!" Axel swiped at his face as the tears inevitably fell from his emerald eyes. He crumbled to the floor, embracing Roxas as sincerely as he could, "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… I… Fuck, I… I don't know what I was thinking. Xemnas… He got to me… He… He threatened to hurt you if I didn't fall into line. I… I just… I…"

Roxas turned in Axel's embrace and lifted the redhead's face so their eyes could meet, "Ax…" A cute, tear-soaked smile spread across Roxas's lips, "You worry about me too much. It's just a bluff. I can handle him. And if it's not, you'll be there to protect me."

Axel returned the smile before pressing his lips against the blonde's, "You know I love you… Right?"

"Always."

_~fin._

_The Raven.  
_


End file.
